When I Look In Your Eyes
by ChocolateBrownEyes1116
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in college. They have never met before, but they feel they have a special connection. When Bella is kidnapped, Edward gets a note signed from Bella giving him a hint on where she is... All Human
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I walked along the hall in my own little world until I feel a tiny vibration in my purse. Not right now!

I looked at the giant pile of textbooks, notebooks, and other school supplies precariously stacked on top of one another. I carefully extended my left arm, that was nestled under all of the supplies, and placed it farther to the right. I did this to be able to keep my load balanced and be able to use my other arm to reach into my purse and grab the phone.

I glanced at the tiny screen and groaned. Jessica Stanley. We somehow managed to get accepted into the same college and she just _had _to pick the one I was going to. Then, we _somehow_ managed to be roommates. She bothers me.

"What?" I said wearily to the phone. I was watching the stack of books sway side to side.

"_Omigod, Bella! You have to get down here!" _she screamed through the phone. Shocked, I pulled the phone away from my ear. Now, she can scream and not pop my eardrums.

"Jess, I told you, I am going to be there, but you know I have to get all my stuff away," I replied.

"_But come ON! These surfers are hot, and they'll soon all be gone! How long does it take to put your stuff away anyways?"_

"About the time _I've _been taking, obviously. Plus, you had Mike help you." Mike was her boyfriend, who was also attending this college. He was such a nuisance in high school.

"_Whatever. Miss out all of these extremely HOT guys._" Just then, I heard someone scream _really _loud in the background. Tanya Denali, probably. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and extremely attractive.

"Jess, I'll be there. Just wait, you pushy little girl." I hung up and placed the cell phone in my purse.

I took my right hand and placed it under the books again. I started forward and the mound of books made it impossible to see, so I trusted that nothing was in my way. I was wrong.

I collided with what seemed to be a rock wall, except that the rock wall was the size of a man and fell the opposite way when I ran into it.

I lay on the floor in a daze. Then an angel came into my vision. An angel with bronze hair, vibrant green eyes, and a perfect face. The face had a worried expression on it.

_Am I dead?_ I thought suddenly, but that thought faded away when the angel spoke. To me.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Are you okay?" the angel said with a velvet smooth voice.

I couldn't speak. This angel was too beautiful, too amazing.

"YesI'mfine," I choked out. My words slurred together.

The angel's forehead creased as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Who might you be?" he inquired.

"I might be Bella Swan," I responded, not thinking. He laughed and I just realized what I said.

"I mean, I _am _Bella Swan. I was named Isabella by my parents, my dad's name is Charlie _Swan_, so I _know_ I am Bella Swan," I said, rambling on.

Edward laughed again and I wanted to reach out and touch his wonderful face to see if he was real.

I realized I was still lying on the floor and I started to struggle to sit up. Edward held out his hand and I lightly held it. I guess he is real. My stomach fluttered at his touch, his warm hand seeming to burn my skin.

He clasped my hand tightly and yanked me up. I lost balance and nearly fell down again, but Edward secured his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I gasped as I realized I was extremely close to him and immediately pulled away. He didn't resist and I tripped again, because a notebook was lying on the ground. He grabbed my wrist and grinned at me as I blushed.

I leaned down and began picking up my stuff. Edward kneeled and helped me. While we were picking up the stuff. My phone vibrated again. I reached into my purse, already knowing who was calling.

"Hel_lo_ Jessica," I said, annoyed.

"_Whoa. You sound angry. I probably should leave you alone." _I knew she wouldn't, being the nosy girl she was. "_But…" _I am _good_ . "_It's my duty as a friend to ask what happened."_

_Duty as a _friend?! Ugh. I wonder where this girl got her material.

"I…ran into a guy," I said, peeking at Edward, who was staring at me.

"_So you just decided not to come because you _met a guy?_ You could have at least called and told us!" _she shouted, enraged.

"Umm… Actually, Jess, I _literally _ran into a guy. You know, bump into him. Well, all my stuff fell and he just helped me pick it up."

It was silent on the other line for a while and I wondered if she hung up. Then she spoke, filled with chagrin.

"_Oh… Well… Ahh… Hurry here!" _then the line went dead.

I put the phone back and Edward was staring at me as if he heard the whole conversation, which he probably did, because Jessica was mostly screaming.

"Tell me," he said, thoughtful. "where are you going?"

"Beach," I said bluntly. I didn't trust myself to say more than one word sentences to him.

"Why?"

"Surfers," I looked at him to see his reaction. He was smirking. I frowned. "Why do you care?" I said, my suspicion overcoming my nervousness.

"May I come with you?"

That took me by surprise and I blurted out, "What?!"

"May I come with you?" he repeated. I looked at him. He was serious.

"Umm… Yeah, sure. I guess," I said, still confused.

"Excellent. I'll bring this to your room and then I'll change."

I just nodded.

**EPOV**

I followed Bella into one of the dorm rooms and plopped her things onto her bed. A purple luggage was already in the room.

"Who's your…" my voice faded as she saw what I was gesturing at.

"That's Jessica Stanley," she said it as if we were talking about the person herself, not just her stuff.

"Oh," I said. Then another question popped into my mind. "Was she the one who was screaming at you on the phone?"

Bella chuckled nervously. "Yeah. She doesn't always wait for an explanation before yelling at you." She blushed. Oh, she is adorable.

"Well, I'd best get going and let you change. I'll be right back," I said as I sprinted out the door, excited that I will be able to get to know this girl better.

I ran all across campus, not stopping for anything, and ignored all the girls who stared at me.

I practically knocked down the door to my dorm room, surprising my roommate, who was unpacking.

"Hey, Jed," I said hurriedly as I opened my luggage and found some trunks. Jed barely had time to reply before I flew out the door, towel in hand.

I ran back towards Bella's dorm and caught her just as she walked out the door.

Startled, she looked at me and smirked. What's so funny? I checked myself to see if anything was wrong. Nope. I was fine.

"What's the rush, Edward?" she joked as she walked down the hall.

Oh. She _just_ finished changing and I already made my way to and from the guys' dorms.

"Bella, I didn't rush," I lied. "It's just that girls always take more time trying to look nice. Put on make-up, brush their hair, make sure that there isn't even a tiny wrinkle on their bathing suits, and then pack a ton of their stuff."

Bella scoffed and said, "Oh really, Edward? You really think that that's true?"

I nodded, confused at where this was going.

"Well, take a look at me, Edward. Does it look like I did _any_ of that stuff?"

I took that open invitation to look at her. What she said was true. Her hair was still mussed because of the tripping and falling she just experienced, she didn't seem to have applied anymore make-up, her clothes were ruffled and wrinkled, and she didn't bring her bag.

"Aren't you worried that you would get a sunburn, Bella? You don't have sun block."

She scoffed again. "Edward, does it look like I've ever been _touched_ by the sun?"

She _was _exceptionally pale. As was I, so I didn't bring sun block either.

"Okay, then." Then I stopped in front of my shiny, silver Volvo. Bella stopped and looked at me. She looked at the Volvo and rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked. This girl was forever confusing me.

"I'm not a _guy_, Edward." I knew _that_. It was obvious, looking at her chest. "I don't _care_ how impressive this car is, so let's just _go_."

I understood now. She thought that I was going to tell her that this car was amazing. I chuckled at her.

"No, Bella. This _is _my car. I'm stopping so we can use it. Not to tell you about it."

Bella frowned. "_This_ is your car?" She made a sound of disgust. Did she have something against Volvos? "I always thought cars like this belonged to snobby rich people."

"Does that mean you don't think I'm snobby? 'Cause I _am _rich." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"No, I don't think you're snobby," she said quietly.

Somehow, those six words made me suddenly emotional.

We climbed into the car, me holding Bella's door, like the un-snobby person I am. When we finally got settled into the car, I asked the question that has been gnawing in the back of my mind.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I blurted out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay guys, sorry about the wait. My computer messed up and chapter two got erased. **_

**BPOV**

_What?_ Do I have a boyfriend? Why would he care?

"Umm… Well… No," I sighed. I looked at Edward and was surprised to see that he was relieved. "Why would you ask that?"

The angel grinned at me and announced, "Well, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Okay… so why would that…." my voice faltered as realization hit me. "Oh," I whispered.

"Yeah," Edward said, equally quiet.

"Edward, we-- we j-just met--I don't think I'm ready for that just yet," I whispered. I stopped once I saw his face fall. Omigod he is beautiful. "Edward, I'm sorry...it's just that... I mean... we just met... maybe if we get to know each other... but not now..." Edward's face lit up once he knew he had a chance of being with me. Weird... how could he like me? Anyway, of course he had a chance of being with me. I've wanted it since he met me... But now I couldn't... I don't know why, but I couldn't.

"It's okay, Bella," he said, grinning. "All we have to do is get to know each other more." My heart fluttered at the thought of getting to know him better.

I sighed and looked at the road. I screamed. Edward turned to me, worried and asked, "What's wrong?"

"_Keep your eyes on the road!"_ I shouted at him, which was a hard thing to do, considering how it was hard to even _talk_ to him. He turned to the road, but he didn't seem to pay attention to it. "_And you don't know what's wrong? Check your speedometer!! You are at 95 miles an hour!_" I screamed after taking a risky glance at his speedometer myself. My hands clutched the bottom of the seat tight and my knuckles became white.

Edward scoffed at my worries and said, "Bella, i know what I'm doing. It's not as if I'm going to get in a car accident." Nonetheless, he slowed down to a "safe" 83 mph.

As we got to the beach, Edward raced with another car to get to one spot. I rolled my eyes at this, considering all of the other parking spaces that he chose to ignore. The other drivers made a rude sign with his hand and continued to another spot.

Before i knew it, Edward was out of the car and holding out the door for me, like the gentleman I knew he was, under his guy-ness. I walked out and turned to talk to him when I saw that he already flung his shirt off. I gasped and my mouth fell open stupidly. My eyes were as wide as they could get as they took in all of his glory. His torso was covered in full, hard muscles, and it probably went lower.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward said, one eyebrow high. He probably was used to girls gawking at him, but I still felt stupid. Really, really stupid. I blushed deeply. I probably looked like a tomato, I whined mentally

"Uh... Well... I was w-wondering if i c-could put my clothes in your carrr..." I stuttered, forgetting how to stop saying 'rrr'.

Edward stared at me blankly and then started. "Oh I'm sorry. I just thought that you would be going with Jessica..."

"Oh... D-do you want me to? I could if--"

"No!" Edward said suddenly. "I mean, it's fine. I just... Yes. It would be nice if you come with me."

**EPOV**

I was desperate to be with this wonderful, beautiful girl. I didn't want her to leave me.

I glanced back up at her and was surprised to see her stripping. I was suddenly in shock. But then I realized that she was just taking off her clothes to reveal her bathing suit, which was enough. She was wearing a beautiful green two piece with intricate flower designs near her...

She looked up and saw me staring. Oops. She blushed deeply. She was so amazingly beautiful. I chuckled and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. She blushed even more and mumbled something about meeting Jessica. She hurried away from me, grabbing her towel from the passenger seat.

I laughed. "Bella, do you think you can escape me that fast?" I didn't want her to leave. I didn't want her to ever leave me. I don't think i could bear it. I shook my head at the sudden emotion that rushed at me. Then i realized that Bella was already halfway to the ocean. I called her name, but she didn't answer. I sighed and sprinted after her.

I caught up with her easily enough, since she was only walking. I heard some guys whistling at her as she hurried to the shore. I suddenly became very, very angry at them. I stepped away from Bella, which i hated to do, but my anger was boiling up.

"Why I ought to--" I started as I neared the guys.

"Edward! Don't do this! Leave them alone," a beautiful voice called out. Bella was suddenly in front of me, her hand on my chest, restraining me. Her touch seemed to burn my skin, and the heat went deeper into my chest--into my heart. It seemed to mix with the blood and the feeling escaped my heart through my bloodstream. Oh Lord, I wanted to hold her, kiss her right then and there. I didn't care that it would be right in front of the ignorant guys who catcalled to Bella. Actually, I seemed to forget about them, for my mind was focused on only one thing--Bella.

Sweet Bella removed her hand and the burn disappeared. I didn't want it to. I wanted Bella's hand to stay there forever. "Edward. They were just messing around. It's okay. I know you want to protect me, but please, don't get into a fight." Her voice was soothing, calming me, even though i was already at peace when she touched me.

I breathed deeply, pretending to calm down, while I was actually taking in her lovely scent. Strawberries. How delightful. Then I decided that I had to know more about her. I couldn't just be with her and not know about her could I? No I cannot.

"Bella, I need to know more about you, so you will have to go through some serious interrogations. _Very_ serious, mind you."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I know that you're just _dying_ to know more about me aren't you?" _No, I am not_ dying _to know about you, Bella_, I said in my mind.

_but I am very close. _"Let's get this _over_ with," Bella sighed.

"What is your family like?"

Bella looked at me as if I were crazy. "Well, my mom... she's... um..."

"Dull?"

She laughed musically. "Anything but dull. She has an... _overactive imagination_," she said, victorious that she found the right words.

"Oh? How so?"

Her eyes widened giving me the look that said there was too much to explain. "She... makes crazy food... and not all of the time it's edible." I had a vision of a crazy looking lady with food splattered all over her front, holding out a pot with strange-looking goo to a horrified Bella. She still looked beautiful, even though she seemed scared to death.

"And that's just _one _example!" she exclaimed after laughing.

We were at the shore already and I just realized that we were extremely close to each other now. She smelled so sweet. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and staring at me. I couldn't help myself.

I leaned in.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I knew what he was doing. I knew it, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away, or lean towards him. I was frozen. He kept coming. Every fiber in my body wanted to reach out to him. Help him close the distance faster. They screamed and screamed, but I was frozen. He was too slow. MUCH too slow.

He finally reached me. His lips were so warm, so soft. I lost myself in this feeling of bliss. My arms instinctively reached out and wrapped around his neck. _His_ arms slithered down and held my waist. I pushed myself closer to him. Our lips moved together with perfect synchronization, as if they were made for each other.

This moment was perfect. That is, until Jessica started screaming my name.

"BELLA! BELLA!!" Noooo! My perfect moment was ruined and Edward pulled away, grinning.

"So... Do I still have a chance with you?" he said conversationally. I was mad at him. How could he surprise attack me and then act so normally?

Before I got to answer, Jessica's shouting got louder. "BELLA! BELLA!! BEL--" she stopped running and screaming. Tanya stopped beside her and said something to her. Jessica replied back and pointed at us. Actually, only Edward. My arms were still around his neck, and his were still on me, too. I couldn't move my arms. They seemed to fit perfectly there. So perfectly. I decided that we _were _made for each other. Our lips were made for each other. Our arms fit perfectly where they were, and my body mold fit into Edward's perfectly. I reluctantly separated from him so Jess and Tanya wouldn't bother me.

Jessica and Tanya finally reached us. Jess was wearing a bright blue two piece, which looked _way_ too tight for her. "Bella! Hey!" she said as she stopped in front of us.

"You made it Bella..." Tanya said, her eyes wandering to Edward's body. I suddenly felt angry at her.

I moved in front of Edward, blocking him from her view, and said as pleasantly as I could,"Hello, Jess. Tan_ya." _Tanya was trying to see past me to look at Edward again. My sharp tone brought her attention back to me. "This is Edward Cullen. I ran into him earlier and he helped me out. He's _only_ here to make sure I don't get into any more trouble." I tried to make it sound as if nothing happened between us, but, evidently, they saw us kiss.

"Hey, Bella, can we talk to you in _private_?" Jess said, her chin was thrust up, pointing to Edward. I didn't want to talk to her about this. I knew what she was going to say. A small part of my mind said what I knew was the truth-- I just didn't want to leave Edward. Never wanted to leave him.

I sighed. "Sure, Jess." To Edward, "I'll be right back, Edward." I smiled flirtatiously at him and Jess rolled her eyes. Arrgh. She has to ruin this for me doesn't she? It's her _duty as a friend_ I quoted and then scoffed.

Jessica and Tanya pulled me away from Edward, who rolled out his towel and lay there, closing his eyes. I sighed.

Once we were far enough, they started screaming. "Bella! I'm so sorry I yelled at you! Now I can see why you nearly ditched us!"

"Jess, I--" i started, but was cut off by Jess.

"Oh, _boy_!You guys were getting it _on!_" I blushed

"I _know!_" Tanya squealed. "I mean, even from a distance we could see the passion buildin' up! _Whoo!_" I turned scarlet.

"Omi_god!_ He is _hot!_ So _hot! _Seriously! How did you _meet_ him?!"

"Jess... I told you! I bumped into--" I exclaimed, stressed out.

Tanya and Jess bothe scoffed. "Come on, Bella. A hot guy doesn't just pop out of no where and kiss you."

"Well apparently that happened!" I was angry, now. I stomped up towards the place I left my towel. I heard Jess and Tanya sigh. Jess started to follow my, but Tanya held her back.

"She'll tell us when he's not here. I'm sure." She shouldn't be so sure. That big, fat, pretty head of her's was empty. I don't even know her and she acts like we're BFFs. She doesn't know me. Not at all. Ugh. I wish I had a real friend. Someone who would listen to me, someone with an actual brain. Not someone who pretends to know me. Someone who _does _know me. I sighed.

I got to the spot where I dropped my towel, but I couldn't find it.

"Bella!" a velvet voice called to me. I turned to see Edward patting a towel next to him. My towel. I forgot of my anger at Jessica and Tanya. I only thought of how sweet Edward was to do that for me. But my towel was a little too close to his. As I got closer, I saw that they actually overlapped. Is he trying to make me feel so nervous?

"Thanks," I said, blushing. I sat down next to him.

"Let's continue about your family, shall we?" He said, propping himself up on his elbow.

I'd forgotten all about that, but I agreed. "Well, my dad, Charlie... he's... normal... enough. He's Chief Swan in Forks, Washington. I used to live there.

"Chief. Cool. Does he take your boyfriends well?"

My breathing hitched. Is he saying that he's my boyfriend now? I tried to keep my breathing even as I answered. "I've... never really had a boyfriend." I looked down at my hands, which were lying on my lap. edward didn't say anything for a while, so I glanced up at him. He looked... confused. Now I was confused. Why was he confused?

"How could you never have had a borfriend, Bella? I mean, you're... beautiful, smart, and overall wonderful to be with. How could guys _not_ be interested in you?" I blushed. I'm a tomato again. I should be in the Veggie Tales. Edward smiled at me and my heart melted. Oh, Lord, oh Lordy, Lord, Lord. Edward put his hand on my hot cheek, and I felt more blood rush to my head.

To cool myself off, I thought about taking a dip in the ocean. "I'm going to go swim, now." I said, getting up.

"I'll come with you," he got up , also. No! Don't you realize that I'm trying to get away from you!

"Sure, that'd be great." I lied. Before Edward was fully up, I walked quickly to the water. I waded in, and Edward came after me. As soon as I was deep enough to swim, I swam farther out, deeper into the ocean. I got up and looked around. Edward was nowhere to be found. I sighed in relief. He probably decided I'm not as great as he thought and went home. My heart hurt at that thought and I frowned. I wanted to get away.

The, a sudden splash came out from beside me. I screamed as I was splattered with water.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said as if he didn't just scare the hell out of me. I sank lower into the water, so my chin was just barely touching the water.

Something hit me and took me under. I screamed underwater and let all of my air out. Oh no! _I'm going to DIE!!_

Then a pale arm reached out and grabbed my shoulder. Ow. I surfaced and Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Bella, it's the beach. There's bound to be waves." Edward was treading water _and_ holding me up. I could never do that. He's pretty impressive. I already knew that, though.

I started up towards the shore again. I have a thing against beaches, now. "Edward, I'm going to go back to campus."

I already knew what he was going to say before he said it. "Oh. So soon? I'll come with you."

Walking up to the car, I accidentally bumped into someone. He was wearing a long, brown trench coat, and a hat to match it. Odd clothing for summer.

"Excoose me," he said with a strange accent.

In the car, I felt like something--or _someone _was following us. I felt I was being... watched.


	4. Chapter 4

My first class. I didn't even know what it was. I was still thinking of the beach trip. It turned out different from what I expected.

Now the teacher, Professor Kadeau, was assigning us partners. I hoped with all my might that I wouldn't be with Jessica, who was also in this class.

"Jessica Stanley your partner will be... Mark Dupree." Jessica squealed in delight. Mark was a surfer that they saw at the beach. Mike wouldn't be the happiest. "Bella Swan you are with... Angela Webber." I wasn't pleased or disappointed. She seemed nice enough. Angela was a tall girl with glasses and brown hair. She was shy and always seemed to be reading a book. Angela put her book down when she heard her name. Then she turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. She seemed like the kind of person that you can't just ignore.

After class, Jessica skipped up to me. "Bella, I feel so bad that we aren't partners. Better luck next time, right!" She laughed and skipped away, not at all looking sad. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Angela.

"Hi, Angela. I'm Bella Swan, your partner." I introduced myself.

"Oh! Hi, Bella. I know you... well not actually know you, but your friends were yelling your name at the beach," she grinned. "You looked pretty annoyed, too."

"You were at the beach Saturday?" She nodded. "Oh. It must have looked strange, huh?" Then I remembered something. "Oh, Angela?"

She was packing her thing up into her backpack. "Hmm?"

"Did you notice a strange man with a trench coat and hat at the beach?"

Angela looked up at me, her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. "Why would someone wear a trench coat to the beach?"

"I don't know, that's kind of the reason I asked you..." I was beginning to wonder if I was having hallucinations. The idea _did _seem crazy, so I dismissed the image of the man from my mind. I walked out of the class, onto campus. I had a strange feeling again.

Someone was surely watching me. I shivered and tried to shake the thought off. The feeling wouldn't go away. Just to ease my mind, I turned around. Just as I expected, no one was watching me. Why do I feel so...vulnerable? I was on school campus-- nothing should go wrong.

I started back to my next class when i heard a gruff cough. I spun around, my heart pounding. Someone ran around the corner. Someone with a brown trench coat.

I stood there for a while, frozen. My feet couldn't seem to move. _I _couldn't seem to move. It was just like when Edward kissed me, but this time it was from fear.

Then, a smooth voice called out to me. "Bella! Hey, wait up!" I saw Edward on my peripheral vision, but still didn't move. Edward finally got a good look at my facial expression and got worried. "Bella? Bella, what happened? Are you all right?"

I finally turned around and moved my feet towards my next class. _Left, right. Left, right. Left, right._

Edward caught up to me. Before he said anything, I started explaining. "It's nothing Edward, really. I just was... surprised?.. that's all." I said it like a question! Ugh. I need to get better at lying. Edward was looking at me skeptically, but didn't say anything. He was nice.

Around Edward, I felt safer, but i still had that feeling. Now, I knew it wasn't a hallucination. I saw him the second time. What would the trench coat guy be doing in a college. If you took away his accent, he sounded like a grown man. I was scared.

**EPOV** (_I know I should have written more on Bella's part, but i can't think of nuthin else for her.)_

I walked with Bella until she stopped in front of a door. I wanted so badly to ask her about the beach. If I could be her boyfriend. But I knew it wasn't the right time, because she looked like the crap was scared out of her.

I sighed and said good-bye. "I'll meet you here after the class is dismissed." She looked more relaxed when I was there, because when I walked away, she was looking over her shoulder nervously. I wonder what's gotten into her.

I suddenly felt a slight prickle in my back. Not literally, but how you feel when you know someone is staring at you. I dismissed the feeling and as I walked further away from that door, away from Bella, the prickle went away.

I met back with Bella at her classroom. She looked relieved to see me, buut not in the way I wanted her to. She looked relieved as if she knew her bodyguard was here now. Is that what she thought of me? Her bodyguard? I felt discouraged at that.

Bella's been acting strangely. I knew that already. She was all blushing like she used to be when I was around her. Now she acted as if I was someone to protect her. Again with the bodyguard thing. I sighed as I walked her around to her next class.

I felt that tingle again, and Bella seemed to, too. She glanced behind her and her eyes were wide in fear. I looked, too but didn't see anything. This isn't like my usual relationships with girls. Usually, they would be flirting, not being scared of something behind them. Usually, I didn't feel as if someone was watching me when I was around Bella.

I heard someone's boot scratch against the pavement and both Bella and I spun around to see another student leaning down to tie his shoe. He stared at us, surprised. I would, too, if I were just tying my shoe and two people looked at me, all scared.

I'm being paranoid, I said to myself in my head. When was I ever so alert of random sounds behind me?

I looked down at Bella and she was staring back at me. She murmered quietly to me, "Do you feel it, too?" I was hoping she was talking about the electric current that ran through me every time we were near, but I already knew what she was talking about.

"Yes," I said, looking straight ahead, trying to look inconspicuous. I _knew_ someone was watching us, now, if she felt it too. "I'm going to try something. I'm going to walk away from you okay?" She looked at me scared. I gave her a look and she nodded. I found it touching that she trusted me so much. What if I were to ditch her? I couldn't anyway.

I turned right, into a classroom, as Bella walked straight ahead. It wasn't myclas so I pretended to ask the the professor for something for another professor. "Professor Maddon wanted to ask to borrow a textbook..." I said, realizing that this class taught the same subject as my next class. That's lucky, I thought.

"Oh, of course, dear." The teacher held out a orange textbook with blue designs. I grabbed the book and walked out. Bella was nowhere in sight. Must've turned the corner. I walked quickly to try to find Bella's stalker. I noticed that no one else was still walking, now.

A wall on the clock informed me of the time. 10:38 am. I had to get to class, But I also needed to find the stalker. I figured, if the person still stalks Bella after this, I still have a chance of finding them, whereas I_ needed _to get to class.

I quickly called Bella's cellphone, which she gave to me the other day, and told her to just go to class.

_"Um, ok, Edward... but what are going to do...?" _she still sounded worried.

I quickly assured her that we will try it again, when we are out to lunch. I was going to drive her to a nice place to talk about our relationship, but now our plans have changed. I have to find out who her stalker is.

I ditched my book in the hall as I stopped in front of a door. I entered my classroom, and got a tardy slip, even thogh class didn't even start yet. For the rest of the time, I was trying to figure out a strategy to catch the person.


	5. Help Me!

**Okay, Guys, I'm really sorry if you got this, expecting it to be a new chapter, but so sorry. I need help writing. I have Writers Block! OMG! I'm too young and beautiful to have writer's block!! (:'O)**

**I really need help with chapter 5. What should I do? Suggstions, please. I already wrote some examples, but I didn't like them too much.**

**Hey, I think I forgot to mention, I will _not_ update until I have at least 5 suggestions. And saying 'Sorry, I got nothin' is definitely _not_ a suggestion. **

**Sorry guys. I want to see all of your ideas. And possibly mush all your ideas together to make it work out.**

**I am not trying to be mean and make y'all suffer, but I will if I have to.**

**Get those brain juices a-workin'! **

**All of the people who help me out will be mentioned in the new chapter... and this... and my profile...**

**Love y'all.  
(_i know its kinda weird that I'm saying y'all, since I'm from NY, but I just love saying it. Y'all Y'all Y'all Y'all. XD) _**

**Thanks to:**

**Lila8171997  
****kaynkaycullen  
nimby  
twilightlover010**

**for ideas**


End file.
